L'offensive de Sam Winchester (ou, comment tout fut révélé)
by shadowquill17
Summary: Sam en a assez de voir Dean et Cas prétendre qu'ils ne sont que des amis, alors qu'ils ne se séparent plus depuis qu'ils ont cinq ans, ont un appartement à eux, et ne semblent pas savoir détacher leurs yeux l'un de l'autre; Sam décide de prendre les choses en main, et utilise à son avantage la période de Noël et ses traditions… *UA*


**Cher lecteur,**

**Bienvenue à toi, et surtout, merci de t'être arrêté sur ma fic ! C'est seulement mon deuxième essai dans ce fandom, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour tu ne regrettes pas ta lecture !**

**Enjoy !**

**...**

Sam avait été généreux.

Il leur avait laissé du temps, il avait attendu calmement que quelque chose, _quoi que ce soit_, se passe, que Dean rassemble son courage et se déclare, ou bien que Cas perde patience et confronte son meilleur ami…

Des _mois_, il les avait laissés tranquilles, des mois, mais c'était peine perdue.

À _Noël _(soit bien trop longtemps après le début des soupçons de Sam), Dean et Cas étaient _toujours_ les meilleurs amis du monde, et leurs échanges de regards chargés d'une tension sexuelle insupportable rendaient _toujours_ Sam malade.

Alors ce dernier, empli d'un nouveau courage et convaincu par sa résolution d'aider Dean dans le domaine où il était pathétiquement incompétent (à savoir les sentiments), mit en place un plan infaillible, pour ouvrir les yeux de son frère et le pousser dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

Et quelle meilleure période que Noël, niche temporelle de tous les clichés les plus dégoulinants de romantisme, pour décoincer ces deux imbéciles aveugles de Dean et Cas ?

Tout ce qu'il lui fallait à présent, c'était l'occasion idéale.

Or, ce moment arriva quelques jours avant le réveillon; ils étaient tous installés sur le canapé de l'appartement de Dean et Cas (parce que ces deux étaient colocataires, en plus, histoire de bien rendre le déni de leur épique histoire d'amour _encore_ plus risible), le ventre plein de lasagnes et de tarte; "Love Actually" passait à la télévision.

Juste après qu'ils eurent mangé leur part de tarte aux cerises, Dean proposa spontanément de ramener les assiettes à la cuisine et de ranger la tarte; ce fut le signal de Sam, et une alarme impatiente se déclencha dans sa tête.

Quand Dean se leva, prenant avec lui l'assiette de Sam et celle de Castiel, qui lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant (le visage peint d'une adoration tellement ouverte et honnête que Sam faillit détourner les yeux), celui-là regarda son frère quitter la pièce et se força à compter les secondes, calculant combien de temps il faudrait à Dean pour mettre les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle et la tarte entamée dans le frigo.

- Eh, Castiel ?

Castiel leva la tête, ses grands yeux bleu électrique et ses cheveux ébouriffés le faisant ressembler un peu à un hibou de dessin animé.

- Tu irais aider Dean à ranger la tarte ? demanda Sam d'un ton indifférent, faisant mine d'être occupé avec le lecteur DVD. J'ai peur qu'il n'en reste pas grand-chose demain s'il s'en occupe tout seul…

Castiel étouffa un petit rire affectueux (est-ce qu'il pensait _vraiment_ qu'il était discret ?!) et hocha la tête, se levant pour aller rejoindre Dean à la cuisine. Sam se redressa en hâte, se précipitant aussi vite qu'il le put sans se cogner contre un meuble. S'il avait bien calculé son coup, Castiel devrait parvenir à la cuisine au moment précis où…

- Ha HA ! s'exclama-t-il en balançant son poing dans l'air en un geste de victoire.

Castiel et Dean s'immobilisèrent là où ils s'étaient croisés dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, et tournèrent un regard étonné vers Sam, qui retenait un ricanement de triomphe.

Ce dernier pointa l'index au-dessus des têtes des deux amis, qui suivirent des yeux son doigt pour voir enfin ce qui le faisait tant rire… juste au-dessus d'eux se trouvait suspendue au chambranle de la porte une petite boule de feuilles vertes, juste assez discrète pour passer inaperçue si on n'y prêtait pas attention.

- Du gui, souffla Castiel en voyant les baies blanches et brillantes.

Mais Dean se contenta d'éclater de rire, et secoua la tête.

- Sammy, ce que tu peux être niais… franchement, du gui ?

Il embrassa distraitement un Castiel surpris sur la joue et haussa les épaules.

- Forcer un gars à embrasser son meilleur ami, c'est ça ton idée d'une blague de Noël ?

Dean se dressa alors sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper la branche de gui et la décrocher du bois, tandis que Castiel lui lançait un regard désapprobateur.

- Désolé, ce sera pour une autre fois, Sammy, rigola Dean. Et j'espère que tes plans machiavéliques seront d'un niveau un peu respectable !

* * *

Sam, lui lançant un regard noir, retourna d'un pas lourd au salon, laissant Castiel et Dean seuls dans l'encadrement de la porte; ce dernier se tourna alors vers son ami, un air malicieux sur le visage, et secoua la branche de gui juste entre eux, passant un bras solide autour de la taille de Castiel pour l'attirer contre lui.

- Alors, Cas ? fit-il d'un ton goguenard, les yeux étincelant d'amusement. Tu vas m'embrasser, oui ou non ?

Castiel sourit et se laissa aller contre Dean, appliquant sur ses lèvres offertes une simple pression des siennes, baiser chaste dont Dean s'empara après quelques secondes pour en faire une démonstration de tendresse bien plus osée, faisant gémir Castiel tandis qu'il explorait sa bouche avec passion. Mais bientôt ce dernier se recula légèrement, poussant Dean à déplacer son attention plus bas pour s'attaquer au cou de Castiel.

- Tu ne crois pas que, mmh… il est un peu cruel de laisser Sam croire- _aaah_, de ne pas lui dire que nous som- _Dean !_... ensemble depuis hier soir ?

Dean ricana et donna un coup de langue derrière l'oreille de Castiel, faisant frissonner ce dernier.

- Mais non, Cas, voyons… c'est tellement drôle de le voir patauger !

Il déposa une série de baisers le long de la mâchoire de Castiel, mais ce dernier le repoussa à nouveau légèrement, les sourcils arqués dans une expression de défi.

Dean fit la moue, dépité.

-D'accord, je le lui dirai.

Il tenta d'embrasser Castiel à nouveau, mais ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pouce, restant juste assez loin pour que sa bouche soit hors de portée.

-Bientôt, concéda Dean.

Mais le regard sérieux de Castiel ne changea pas, cette fois une note claire de « fais bien attention à ce que tu vas dire si tu veux t'amuser au lit ce soir, Dean Winchester » dans ses yeux bleus, et Dean lâcha un long soupir de défaite.

-C'est bon, je lui dirai aujourd'hui, promit-il.

Castiel se détendit aussitôt, un sourire charmant étirant à nouveau ses lèvres pâles.

-Mais s'il te plaît, laisse-moi jusqu'à la fin de la soirée ? ajouta précipitamment Dean. C'est vraiment trop hilarant…

Castiel hésita une seconde, jaugeant la moue suppliante de Dean… et c'est au moment où il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre que Dean ouvrit grands ses yeux verts, papillonnant deux fois de ses longs cils sombres.

Castiel soupira, vaincu.

-Soit, consentit-il lentement.

Mais alors que Dean tentait de lui voler un baiser, il l'arrêta d'une pression de l'index sur ses lèvres glorieusement indécentes.

-Tu as jusqu'à ce que ton frère quitte cet appartement pour le prévenir, prévint Castiel. Pas plus tard.

Les pupilles de Dean se dilatèrent visiblement au ton sans appel de Castiel.

-Promis, jura-t-il.

Il prit alors la main de Castiel et, serrée entre les siennes, la porta à sa bouche, fermant les yeux tandis qu'il pressait un long baiser contre les phalanges sèches; Castiel déglutit, troublé par ce geste d'une tendresse désarmante.

-Comment est-ce que j'ai bien pu louper ce qui était juste devant mon nez pendant si longtemps ? souffla Dean dans un murmure fervent, ses yeux verts caressant le visage de Castiel avec une adoration non dissimulée.

-Je crois que nous étions tous les deux dans le tort cette fois, Dean, dit Castiel d'un ton serein, espérant que la chaleur de son regard transmettrait ses sentiments.

Dean lui sourit, ses pattes d'oies craquelant le bord de ses paupières, et Castiel sut que, une fois de plus, il avait compris.

Dean déposa un dernier baiser au centre de la paume de Castiel, il y eut quelques secondes d'un silence profond et inconnu pendant lesquelles Castiel se perdit parmi les étincelles de brun et d'or dans les iris de Dean...

Dean se racla la gorge.

-On y va ? fit-il alors avec un clin d'œil, désirant clairement ne pas s'éterniser sur leur moment de douceur.

Castiel, encore tout sonné par le geste de Dean, acquiesca lentement, et se laissa tirer par son amant vers le salon où Sam les attendait.

Et si Dean l'attira vers lui pendant le film en passant un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules, et que Castiel se blottit dans son flanc chaud avec un petit soupir de contentement, un geste assez explicite pour que Sam commence à se douter qu'ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de lui pour faire changer les choses entre eux… eh bien, ce n'était pas Castiel qui allait s'en plaindre.

- THE END -

**…**

**Alors, lecteur, qu'as-tu pensé de cette tentative ? J'espère que ça t'a plu… ^^**

**Si oui, si non, si tu as des commentaires ou des conseils à me donner, n'hésite surtout pas à laisser une review, je prends tout !**

**Et n'oublie pas: review = LOVE. **

**Plein de bisous à toi, lecteur, et à bientôt j'espère !**


End file.
